A Little Midnight Kindness
by water wolf 100
Summary: Tohru got herself sick again and Kyo is the only one home to take care of her. TohruxKyo fluff. Call it what you want, I'm putting it under general for lack of better genre


Well it's 12:34 AM and I was just lying in bed trying to go to sleep when this idea hit me square in the face. So I decided to get up and write it down before I lost it. This is just a cute little TohruxKyo fluff. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own any Fruits Basket characters just letting you all know.

A little midnight kindness

"What? What do you mean you two are going back to the main house?" Kyo shouted across the dining room table. He held his chopsticks angrily and with such force they almost broke in half.

"We mean just that you stupid cat. Akito ordered Shigure and me to go back to the main house for some reason," Yuki replied calmly. He glared coldly at the cat, as if daring him to question his reasoning. Kyo grumbled incoherently and went back to eating his rice. Shigure shook his head and for the first time in his life chose not to make a comment about his younger cousins' behavior.

"How long will you both be gone?" Tohru asked. Yuki turned to face her and smiled.

"From what I've been told we have to leave tonight and we should be home a little after breakfast time tomorrow. Will you be all right here with that cat?" Yuki asked.

"What are you suggesting rat-boy?"

"I don't believe I was talking to you." Yuki shot Kyo another icy glare and it felt like the temperature dropped in the room. "Miss Honda?"

"Oh don't worry about us. Everything will be fine. You and Shigure don't have to worry about a thing!" The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Kyo was still fuming, Shigure was notes for his next novel, Yuki never said much anyways so it left Tohru sitting there awkwardly. "Is everyone finished?" Tohru asked after everyone had set down their chopsticks.

"Yes and Tohru what a wonderful meal it was as usual. Your cooking always makes me feel at peace with myself. You really did outdo yourself," Shigure rambled. He would have continued raving like an idiot if Kyo didn't smack him in the head with a nearby textbook.

"_That ought to shut him up for a while_." Kyo thought. He watched Tohru as she sped around the table picking up all the dishes and carrying them into the kitchen. Kyo couldn't quite figure it out but something didn't seem right with Tohru that evening.

"Something is wrong with Miss Honda. She's not telling us something. I wish I didn't have to go back to Sohma house tonight," Yuki said softly to himself. He then turned to Kyo and said, "Listen you stupid cat. I think there is something wrong with Miss Honda so keep an eye on her. Can you do that?"

"Yeah of course I can. Do you think I'm four or something sissy boy?" Kyo spat back. Yuki would have answered but Tohru came back into the dining room just as he was opening his mouth.

"Yuki, do you or Shigure need any help in getting ready to go back to the main house?" Tohru asked.

"No I think we will both be all right. Thank you for offering though. I'm going to go pack now." Yuki stood up and left the dining room followed by Shigure. The writer was rubbing the back of his head in pain from where Kyo hit him. Tohru watched them go up the stairs and when she was sure they were out of ear shot she let out a large sigh of relief.

"_Oh Mom_," Tohru though. "_I hate lying to them but if they knew I wasn't feeling well then they would worry. Plus there's so much to do I don't have time to feel sick. I just hope they don't notice"_. Tohru heard someone coming down the steps and she perked up as much as she could.

"Have you seen my blue jacket? It's not in my closet," Kyo asked as he came into the dining room.

"Oh no! I thought I gave it back to you. I'm so sorry Kyo I'll go find it right now. It must have gotten mixed up with the other laundry. I'll be right back!" Tohru yelled. She ran into the laundry room and began sifting through the baskets of clean clothes that she still had to fold. She pulled out one of Yuki's shirts and she saw a bit of the blue fabric sticking up from the bottom of the basket. "I found it!" she called happily. "Here you go Kyo."

"Thanks. You didn't have to go through all that. You could have just gotten it out of the basket when you finished the laundry," Kyo replied. No matter how hard Kyo tried he couldn't figure out why Tohru always jumped up as soon as someone needed something. Didn't she ever just do something for herself? Ever? Kyo pondered these things as he walked up back to his room. He put the jacket on his bed and went to stand on the deck outside his room.

The sun began to set just as Yuki and Shigure walked out of the house. "Bye! Be safe!" Tohru called as they walked down the path. Yuki turned and gave one final smile and followed Shigure into the rapidly growing darkness. When they were out of sight Tohru shut the door and sighed again. She was feeling even worse than she had felt at lunch but there was still so much to do. She had to fold laundry; prep tomorrow's breakfast and do her homework. Kyo was nowhere to be seen so Tohru worked in rapid silence. There wasn't much laundry left to do and since it would only be her and Kyo at breakfast it didn't take long to prep.

By the time she had finished with her chores and gotten all of her studying done it was after eleven. Tohru had been up since about six thirty that morning and she was exhausted. All day long she had been working on some chore or another. She wasn't complaining because doing the chores was what she got to stay here for. It just sometimes felt like more than she could handle.

As Tohru finished brushing her teeth she saw Kyo go into his room. "Goodnight Kyo," she said with a slightly forced smile. Kyo flashed a small but happy grin back at her and shut the door to his room. Tohru then got under her covers and tried to go to sleep. Sadly, this was harder to do than she though. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get comfortable. Either the blankets were too hot or her head didn't rest against the pillows just right. After tossing and turning in her bed for about forty five minutes she managed to fall into a restless sleep.

Across the hall Kyo was having just as much trouble falling asleep. This was actually common for him though. True to a cat's nature he was always more active at night than during the day. Sometimes it would take him over an hour to fall asleep. Eventually he gave up and switched on a desk lamp. Browsing over the large selection of books Kyo figured he might as well try reading one of them. Especially since that stupid dog and idiot rat weren't there to bug him.

About thirty pages into the book Kyo heard a strange noise. He ignored it and continued reading but a few moments later he heard the same thing. It sounded like a small whimper. Silently Kyo got up and opened the door. Using his enhanced hearing Kyo was able to listen to the noise and find out where it was coming from. "Tohru?" he whispered silently when he realized it was coming from her room. Going into Tohru's room was something he had never done before, well except for when he fixed the hole in her ceiling but that doesn't really count. Kyo stood outside the door for a moment, unsure of what to do. If she woke up while he was there that would cause a huge problem that Kyo didn't even want to think about. On the other hand if there was something wrong with her and he didn't do anything Yuki and pretty much every other person that knew Tohru would kill him.

Taking a risk Kyo gently slid the door open and peered into the darkness. There were no lights on in the room but the moon was bright enough to see that around the room. Doing a sweep with his eyes across the whole room he finally stopped when he saw Tohru thrashing around in her bed. Kyo could hear her mumble something but he couldn't make out what it was. Swallowing his fear Kyo crossed the doorway to Tohru's room went over to her bedside.

Now that he was closer Kyo could tell that there was something wrong with her. Beads of sweat lined her forehead and her skin was as pale as snow. He was also able to hear what she was whispering in her sleep. "Mom. Mom I have to keep going. I-I can't let the others. Let the others know…I'm sick," Tohru whispered in her sleep. Kyo became irritated quickly. "_Leave it to Tohru to be sick and not tell anyone. She probably didn't tell anyone because she figured we would worry. Of course we would worry! When is she going to learn_?" Kyo thought angrily. "_Ugh I have to try and get her fever to go down. I can't call Hatori, it's too late. Plus that sissy rat boy would never let me live it down_."

Kyo left Tohru's room and ran down into the kitchen. As softly as he could he looked around in the cabinets for a bowl and a clean dish rag. He filled the bowl up with cold water and then carried it upstairs back to Tohru's room. He dipped the rag in the water and set it across Tohru's forehead. By this point he knew that she would wake up any second but he didn't care. Kyo just wanted to bring her fever down. With a soft moan Tohru opened her eyes and looked up at Kyo. "Kyo? What, what's going on?" she asked wearily.

"Shh. You have a fever. Just go back to sleep all right? You're going to be ok," Kyo soothed. Tohru nodded and without argument she shut her eyes and drifted back to sleep. She didn't thrash around so Kyo figured her dream was much more pleasant. Kyo took the rag off of Tohru's forehead and soaked it back in the water then put it back on her forehead. He continued this until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He leaned back into Tohru's desk chair, only planning on shutting his eyes for a minute.

The next morning Tohru blinked open her eyes slowly. "What a strange dream," she said out loud. "Kyo was in my room, taking care of me when I saw sick." Tohru turned her head and gasped when she saw the bowl of water sitting on her bedside table. Perhaps it wasn't a dream. A low moan made Tohru snap her head around in surprise. She let out a small eek when she saw Kyo sleeping in her desk chair. He slowly opened his eyes and for a moment the two of them just looked at each other. Then Kyo's eyes snapped wide open and he jumped out of the chair.

"I, uh, well, you see I umm…" Kyo stuttered. Tohru smiled gently and got out of her bed. She looked down at the water bowl and then back at Kyo.

"Thank you Kyo. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that for me but I'm so grateful that you did," Tohru said with a smile. "You kept yourself from getting a good night's sleep just for me."

"Well you were sick. And it, it was the least I could do, since you do so much for us and everything. Plus I-I don't like it when you're sick," Kyo said gently. Tohru smiled at him. This was so out of character for Kyo but Tohru liked seeing Kyo's soft side every once in a while. "Best next time you're feeling sick let someone know. Pushing yourself like that when you don't feel well is really stupid!" Kyo then yelled. Tohru sighed. There goes the soft side. Tohru knew Kyo well enough to know that he was just covering it up with his anger. Kyo was just that type of person but Kyo opening up just that little bit was good enough for Tohru.

"Helllllloooo? Tohru? Kyo? We're home early!" Shigure's voice called though the house. Kyo jumped up in the air and was about to run out when he turned back to face Tohru.

"Not a word about last night to either of those idiots," Kyo demanded. Tohru nodded silently and watched as Kyo sprinted out of Tohru's room. She heard a loud bang from Kyo slamming his own door shut. Tohru shook her head and began getting ready for the new day.

Tohru felt no signs of yesterday's sickness at all. She would have to do something special for Kyo, to repay him for what he did. Of course it would have to be something that Shigure and Yuki wouldn't notice. "_Mom I feel like I'm starting to understand the Sohma's better every day. Especially Kyo. Even though he pretends to be all hard and angry on the outside deep down I know that there is a lot of kindness just waiting to come out. Hopefully someday he'll be able to show it without fear of what others might think. Oh well, for now I guess I'll have to let him do things his own way_," Tohru thought as she finished getting dressed. Tohru then opened her door and trotted happily down the steps, eager to hear about what happened at the Sohma house.

The End


End file.
